Paul Adrian Moldez
About Paul Adrian Moldez is a solo guitarist engaged in writing, creating, and performing musical ideas. He's been playing and continually improve to learn about the Six Stringed Beast (Guitar) for more than 21 years. He concentrates mainly on writing for his instrument for he wants to be a big contributor in the world of guitar music. A guitarist since a young age, Paul Adrian has explored a wide variety of musical styles ranging from rock, jazz, and classical genres spanning from Renaissance to modern works by living composers His serious and sophisticated training in music is very much carried over when it comes to playing other genres of music, but this doesn’t mean that Paul’s style is restricted and uptight—far from it! He treats every song and genre the approach it deserves. Paul dreams of one day; the people of the world will embrace the classical guitar and its beautiful music. As a solo performing artist, he will not rest until everyone knows about it. In the meantime, he will continue to search for opportunities to share the classical guitar music through his performances to bring smiles to the faces of classical guitar enthusiasts across the world. Discography * Marble Gallery (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night), 2018 * Waltz of Pearl (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night), 2018 * Greensleeves, 2017 * How Great Thou Art, 2017 * In Christ Alone, 2017 * 10 Thousand Reasons, 2017 * Gymnopédie No. 1, 2017 * Cello Suite No.1 BWV 1007: Prelude, 2017 * Oblivion, 2017 * Rosas Pandan (Traditional Filipino Song), 2017 * Caprices, op 1: No. 24 Caprice in A minor, Tema con Variazoni (Quasi Presto), 2017 * To Zanarkand (from Final Fantasy X), 2017 * The Tragic Prince (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night), 2017 * Flask of Wind, 2017 * He's a Pirate (from Pirates of the Caribbean), 2016 * Moon River (from Breakfast at Tiffany's), 2016 * The Lost Portrait (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) for Solo Guitar, 2016 * Requiem For The gods (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night), 2016 * Guardame Las Vacas (Tend My Cows), 2016 * Norwegian Wood, 2016 * Caravan, 2016 * Wood Carving Partita (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night), 2015 * Eyes on Me (from Final Fantasy VIII), 2015 * Proof Of A Hero (from Monster Hunter Freedom Unite), 2015 * Cavatina (from the Deer Hunter), 2015 * Spanish Romance, 2015 * Manha de Carnaval (from Black Orpheus), 2015 * Paul Adrian Plays Gaspar Sanz, 2015 * Farewell to Stromness, 2015 * The Lost Portrait (from Castlevania: Symphony of the Night) for Solo Guitar & Orchestra, 2014 * El Testament d'Amelia (Melodia Popular Catalana), 2014 * Primavera Porteña (Spring), 2014 * Mysterious Habitats, 2014 * Main Theme (from Game of Thrones), 2014 * Love Theme (from Godfather), 2014 * In A Silvery Afternoon, 2013 * Verdant Plains, 2013 * El Noi De La Mare (The Mother's Child), 2013 * ''El Colibri (The Humming Bird), 2013 '' Links